Orientation detection may be an important pre-processing step in a document workflow. An image of a document may be captured at an orientation other than the nominal reading position, and the captured document image may require rotation prior to subsequent processing and/or prior to presentation for content consumption. Computationally fast and efficient methods and systems for orientation detection that do not require complicated and memory-intensive processing methods may be desirable.